


Спички

by Joleinn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joleinn/pseuds/Joleinn





	Спички

Гельгер морщится и отпускает нанабин воротник — тот плюхается в пыль и сразу же подбирается для броска.  
— Отстань, — шипит Гельгер, ощупывая руку — плечо болит, словно в него воткнули горящую кочергу, но пальцы двигаются. — Холера, плечо мне выбил, теперь два месяца ходить на перевязки. Ненавижу лазарет.  
Он сплевывает от досады вязкой, горькой от выпитого пива слюной. Во рту остается горечь, которую нечем смыть. Он правда ненавидит лазарет — все разведчики ненавидят. Там всегда слишком много мертвецов и калек, яркое напоминание о неизбежном конце.  
— Какого хера ты опять полез? — спрашивает он у нахохлившегося Нанабы. Тот зло сверкает глазами, но драться, кажется, уже не спешит — и на том спасибо.  
— А ты не слышал, что они cказали? — Нанаба говорит коротко, рубит фразу на куски, как титана. Как врага.  
Гельгер устало мотает головой.  
— Я за пивом ходил. Холера, все штаны изгваздал, кастелян меня живьем сгноит, — вздыхает он, проведя уцелевшей рукой по колену.  
Он не хочет знать, что там сказали Нанабе новенькие. Не хочет идти в лазарет в мокрых штанах, получать выговор от докторов за травму, потом от капитана за драку, потом от Рене за все сразу… Он просто хотел выпить с другом пива и ненадолго забыть про окружающий отстой. Надо было подумать лучше, Рене права: у него не мозги, а решето. Куда только капитан смотрел, когда подписывал его назначение?  
Он смотрит на Нанабу — пятна белых волос и белых рук в темноте, одна сплошная проблема. Тот как чувствует взгляд — поднимает голову, молча сглатывает ругань. Ждет.  
— В следующий раз пойдем на башню пить, — решает Гельгер. — Может быть, я тогда просто с крыши свалюсь и будет удачный вечер.  
Ничего, — думает он. Ну подрались, бывает, он тоже временами не подарок. Сейчас дойдут до казарм и разбегутся, а завтра все будет как обычно. Бывает.  
Нанаба внезапно оказывается близко и кладет ладони ему на колени, разводя в стороны.  
— Ты чего? — хмурится Гельгер. Нанаба смотрит большими, темными в ночи глазами, ощупывает его взглядом, словно что-то ищет.  
— Рука. Болит? — по-прежнему коротко рубит он слова. Вообще Нанаба не так говорит, он умеет длинно и гладко, заслушаться можно. Даже матерится обычно складно, чуть не в рифму. Что с ним сегодня, неужели новобранцы как-то особенно допекли?  
— Как титан надкусил. — пытается пошутить Гельгер. Ты не разведчик, если не шутишь про надкусывающих титанов. Сначала ты шутишь, потом твои товарищи смеются над тем, как точно ты все в своих шутках предвидел. Если останутся товарищи. — Поможешь вправить?  
— Нет. — неожиданно отказывает Нанаба — и сразу поясняет. — Пьян. Боюсь, навер… наврежу.  
Гельгер досадливо крякает, но соглашается. Силищи у Нанабы немеряно, где только помещается в таком мелком. Хотя, капитан Ривай помельче и посильнее будет, тут не угадаешь.  
— Ладно, чего там, — снова вздыхает Гельгер. — Помоги подняться, пойду в лазарет.  
— Нет, — снова говорит Нанаба и давит ему на колени, удерживая на месте. Гельгер недоуменно хмурится.  
— Что такое? Нам идти надо, пусти.  
— Заебали. — с непонятной ненавистью говорит Нанаба его ширинке. — Устал. Из-за этого тебя поранил. Не хочу.  
Гельгер не очень понимает, о чем он, но нутром чувствует, что прямо сейчас надо этот разговор прекратить. Что это все заведет их туда, откуда не будет хорошего выхода.  
— Давай завтра поговорим, — он кладет руку Нанабе на плечо и пытается удержать нормальный тон. — Ты пьяный, у меня рука болит, ничего хорошего не выйдет.  
— Мы в разведке, — удивительно спокойно возражает Нанаба, — У нас и не может быть ничего хорошего, это наш осознанный выбор.  
Гельгер бы в жизни не выговорил по пьяни что-то вроде «осознанный выбор», он и на трезвую голову предпочитает выражения попроще. Он хлопает Нанабу по плечу и делает еще одну попытку.  
— Ну, так уж вышло, друже. Вставай, пошли домой, Рене с остальными нас ждут.  
— Позож… подождут, — упрямо мотает головой Нанаба. — Не могу больше. Убью кого-то, если опять.  
— Да что опять? — не выдерживает Гельгер. — Чем они тебя так допекли? Они ж зеленые совсем, не знают ничего.  
Нанабу трясет так, что у Гельгера начинают дрожать ноги. Похоже, что это от ярости, но судя по звукам, Нанабу распирает от смеха. Очень недоброго смеха.  
— Не скажи. Много знают о жизни. Говорят, что мы. С тобой. — он замолкает и впивается Гельгеру в колени с такой силой, будто пытается сдавить чье-то горло.  
Это неожиданно. Гельгер на пару секунд даже забывает о боли в плече, до того неожиданно. Он смотрит на склонившегося перед ним Нанабу: светлые волосы, аккуратные уши, белые руки с короткими ногтями. Сплошная проблема. На прошлой вылазке Гельгер чуть не попал титану в зубы — Нанаба успел оттолкнуть, хотя сам чудом увернулся. Был бы чуть тяжелее — лежал бы сейчас в лазарете без ноги, но не колебался, полез за ним. Гельгер проводит ладонью по мягким вихрам, успокаивая чужую злость.  
— Да и похер, — мирно говорит он. — Я тебе свою жизнь доверяю, с задницей все даже проще — за нее похоронку родне писать не надо.  
Нанаба поднимает голову и смотрит на него мокрыми глазами.  
— Штишь? — недоверчиво спрашивает он. Гельгер жмет плечами и охает от боли — вот дурак.  
— Да нет. Ну какая разница, мы же все под смертью ходим, не хватало еще из-за койки переживать. Не дури, чего ты?  
— Так тебе все равно? — нехорошим голосом уточняет Нанаба, и Гельгер сразу понимает, что ему — нет. По затылку разливается чувство опасности, как перед внезапно прыгнувшим титаном.  
— Я не о том, — торопливо говорит он, стараясь подбирать слова. — Ну, просто если тебе кто-то нравится, то какая разница мужик или баба. Все эти метания — до жопы, когда на каждой вылазке можешь сдохнуть. Я думал, ты понимаешь.  
На этот раз он помнит про плечо, поэтому руками не разводит, хотя хочется. Он не знает, что еще сказать, он и этого-то говорить не хотел. На такой разговор с лучшим другом он не рассчитывал даже в самый паршивый вечер.  
— Я тебяблю, — сбивчиво произносит Нанаба, забивая в гроб вечера предпоследний гвоздь. — Не так, — сразу же добавляет он — и Гельгер ясно видит, что Нанаба врет. Врет через силу, давая ему возможность отступить, снова оставить его одного пить и драться из-за каждого намека. Гельгер опять гладит его по волосам, сползает ладонью на горячую шею. Под пальцами частит пульс, словно Нанаба все еще где-то в бою.  
— Я тебя тоже люблю, друже, — говорит Гельгер. Это правда, у него кроме Нанабы и взвода и родни-то нет: все от холеры померли, когда он еще в учебке был. — Я тебя тоже.


End file.
